Our Profession
by LovaRoon
Summary: Hanya drabble singkat tentang SasuHina dari berbagai profesi. Chapter 2 : Don't Women!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/crime/general**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Uchiha-_san_, kami sudah menangkap tersangka kasus pembunuhan seorang gadis di Universitas Tokyo dua hari yang lalu'' Sasuke menoleh ke arah rekan kerjanya itu.

''Dimana dia?''

''Masih di dalam mobil, kami menemukan pisau dan gunting yang berada di kamarnya di kedua benda itu terdapat bercak darah dari korban'' kemudian pria berambut nanas tersebut memperlihatkan kedua benda yang di sebutnya tadi yang sudah terbungkus plastik dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

''Di tubuh korban terdapat tusukan pada bagian dada dan perut, dan darah yang terdapat di pisau sama dengan darah korban namun, darah yang berada di gunting berbeda dengan korban dugaan kami dia sudah membunuh dua orang sekaligus namun yang satu mayatnya belum di temukan'' Jelas rekan kerjanya itu.

''Begitu ya, kejam sekali. Bawa-'' Saat Sasuke berbicara tiba-tiba ponsel temannya itu berbunyi, dengan sopan temannya itu meminta waktu sebentar memberikan jeda bicara di antara keduanya, temannya itu segera keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil pisau yang di taruh temannya di atas meja tadi, alis mengernyit melihat darah yang ada di pisau tersebut.

Beginilah pekerjaan Sasuke, seorang polisi yang harus menyelidiki dan menangkap kasus-kasus kejahatan yang mulai dari wajar hingga tak wajar atau menyeramkan seperti ini.

Seketika temannya masuk ke ruangannya lagi sambil meminta maaf dengan wajah kelegaan seperti beban hilang dari pundaknya.

''Korban kedua telah di temukan oleh tim kami, dia di temukan di sebuah gedung tak terpakai di dekat Universitas Tokyo, jenis kelaminnya perempuan'' Alis Sasuke menyatu, semua korbannya perempuan?

''Bawa tersangkanya ke sini akan ku introgasi''

''Siap''

.

.

.

Tak perlu waktu lama beberapa orang memasuki ruangannya dengan menggeret seorang gadis.

''Dimana tersangkanya?''

''Ini''

Salah satu dari mereka mendorong gadis berambut biru panjang yang bergelombang yang memakai gaun tidur selutut yang tampak rapuh. Sasuke tidak percaya gadis cantik ini membunuh orang.

''Dia?!'' Sasuke dapat melihat kedua tangannya di borgol, gadis itu terus menundukkan wajahnya sehingga dia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk duduk dihadapannya dan menyuruh meninggalkan mereka berdua.

''Siapa namamu nona?''

''Hyuuga Hinata'' Sasuke mulai mengetik.

''Umur''

''Dua puluh satu tahun'' Sasuke sedikit kesal karena sedari tadi ia menundukkan wajahnya, ia tau memang perbuatannya memalukan tapi setidaknya bisakah dia sopan sedikit?

''Angkat wajahmu!'' gadis itu menurut dan mengangkat wajahnya. Seketika Sasuke terpesona bagaimana mungkin gadis cantik ini membunuh orang di tambah wajahnya yang seperti malaikat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang darahnya berdesir

''Alasan kau membunuh mereka'' Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya ke komputer namun hal sepele seperti itu saja sangat suli ia lakukan matanya terus menatap gadis itu, tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi panas.

''Mereka merebut pria yang kusuka, aku sangat mencintai orang itu dengan sangat egois, tapi dia tidak kunjung membalas perasaanku di tambah mereka terus mendekati pria yang kusuka aku benci itu''

Sifatnya seperti karakter yandere yang sering ada di komik atau anime yang dulu pernah Sasuke tonton.

Sasuke menyeringai, jarinya memegang dagu gadis itu dan wajahnya mendekat berbisik dengan sangat rendah.

''Cintailah aku, egoislah, lupakan pria brengsek itu, maka aku akan memberikan cinta yang tak terhingga untukmu''

Mata gadis itu membulat.

''eh?''

.

.

.

Chapter 1 cinta terlarang antara polisi dan tersangka.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

''Sekarang aku dapat merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan'' Sasuke mengelus perut Hinata yang sedikit membesar.

Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang ada di perut lalu tersenyum.

''Dan dia datang begitu cepat'' Sasuke memeluk Hinata dan menaikan selimutnya agar dingin malam tidak menusuk kulit.

Sasuke dan Hinata memang baru menikah empat bulan yang lalu dan kini kandungan Hinata sudah menginjak usia tiga bulan. Sasuke amat sangat senang ketika mengetahuinya kini dia dapat merasakan bagaimana perasaan menjadi calon ayah, biasanya dia hanya bisa melihatnya saja.

Dari wajah pasien-pasien yang dia tangani mereka memancarkan kebahagaian ketika mereka tau bahwa mereka adalah calon ayah dan ibu dan Sasuke juga melihat pancaran kebahagiaan pasiennya saat si bayi itu telah lahir karena bantuan pertolongannya. Sasuke memanglah dokter kandungan yang masih muda, dan kebanyakan pasien-pasiennya adalah ibu-ibu muda yang sangat suka pada pria muda yang tampan.

Tapi hanya melihat pasiennya bahagia, Sasuke tidak puas ia ingin merasakan hal yang sama dan tuhan kini mengabulkannya begitu cepat.

.

.

.

Hinata hanya menatap bosan pada makanannya yang sudah mengembang, sudah lima jam dia menunggu Sasuke yang sekarang masih tak kunjung datang, terlebih lagi ponselnya tidak aktif.

Biasanya jam segini Sasuke sudah pulang apa dia lagi menangani yang melahirkan ya?

Hinata jadi mikirin gimana nanti dia jika lahiran pasti sakit, Hinata memikirkannya jadi merinding sendiri. Ia mengelus perutnya, atau nanti saat ia lahiran Sasuke yang menanganinya Hinata terkekeh membayangkannya.

Tunggu! Tunggu!

Kalo Hinata lahiran dibantu Sasuke pasti suaminya itu akan melihat bagian intimnya, tapi Sasuke kan suaminya. Terus kalo wanita lain berarti...

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, suaminya ga boleh liat punya orang lain! Kenapa dia baru sadar? Tapi Hinata heran kok ga bintitan ya?

Hinata dapat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dengan wajah sumringah melupakan apa yang ia pikirkan langsung mengahmpiri Sasuke dan memeluk suami tercinta.

''Kenapa lama?''

''Tadi ada yang melahirkan jadi aku harus membantunya''

Hinata jadi ingat apa yang pikirkan tadi, ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya yang di sambut dengan wajah heran suaminya.

''Sasuke apa kalo bantu orang melahirkan kamu lihat 'itu' perempuan'' Sasuke mengerti maksud Hinata dengan tanpa bersalah ia menjawab...

''Tentu saja!''

Air mata Hinata peralahan mulai turun.

''Pokoknya mulai besok pasienmu ga boleh perempuan!''

What The...

''Siapa aja boleh jadi pasienmu asal jangan perempuan!'' Hinata langsung melesat pergi ke kamar meninggalkan Sasuke yang

Sweatdrop.

Sasuke itu kan Dokter kandungan, pasti pasiennya semua perempuan mana mungkin bapak-bapak melahirkan! Sepertinya ini cobaan baru baginya menghadapi Hinata yang lagi hamil.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : don't woman!

Review please!


End file.
